The Dark Triforce A Dark Link Story Chapter 2
by Jackiras94
Summary: yes! finally its chapter 2! this one is our darling dark link and lumina going through a normal day in prison. But what does the Shadow mean when he says "I can use you for more ways than one now?" Find out! xD
1. Chapter 1

**_This is one of my stories that I wrote when I was on as JackirasRebirth. I'm just going to re write it on fanfiction with a much better and more juicy storyline than originally intended. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 1: The meeting  
_**

**It was another quiet day in the prison of Twilight. The clouds outside of my window were dark and foreboding, and yet at the same time they had a majestic beauty of darkness and welcoming. It started to rain softly I noticed, the soft pitter patter becoming an all out storm within moments, and I groaned. _Not again! Now it's going to be cold AND wet in here. *sigh*_ Just as I thought this, the ceiling began to leak and it streamed down onto my head, trickling down my neck. I growled and stood up, moving my bed closer to the bars and sitting down with a huff, looking out of the window miserably.**

**The guard walked by a few minutes later, and I said to him softly, "Hey, would you mind please fixing this roof? It's going to be another wet night and I really hate water." The guard snickered at me and said, "Well get used to it. Damn you just got here a week ago and you're already complaining." Another snicker. "Pff some twilight being you are." I glared at him and before he could laugh again, my hand shot through the bars and gripped his thin throat. "Let's just get something straight. I don't even need to be here. I was falsely accused of destroying those towns in Hyrule and I will not be wrongly mistreated while I am here. I am a twilight being of LIGHTNING not WATER, so obviously a leaking roof is an issue for someone of my kind. Now be a dear," I gripped harder causing his face to turn purple and making him thrash even more from a lack of oxygen, "and fix. My. Roof." I threw him backwards and he crashed into the neighboring cell. The occupant woke with a start and then growled at me, snapping it's dog like snout at me and growling "Watch where you throw your toys. I'm trying to sleep here." I shrugged in apology and the guard stood. He was gasping and sputtering while yelling, "You will regret this girly! I'll make sure you sleep with the twilit eels!" I smirked and narrowed my eyes. "Yeah? You and what army?" Glaring, he walked off and then slammed the door. "AND WHAT ABOUT MY ROOF!" I yelled. No one replied except for a few growls from the other occupants, and a voice from my right.**

**"Hey, shut up will you? I'm trying to sleep and you're not helping the process." Said the tired voice from the cell next to me. I leered at the wall and kicked it as hard as I could, my steel-toed boot colliding with it and causing a crack almost instantly. After clearing away some of the rubble with another huff, there was now at least a face sized hole in the wall and I was able to see into the other cell. "Well, why don't you make me? I'm sure that we have all had a bad week, why not make it a bit more worse off?" I growled, my green eyes flashing gold, a trademark of the _latores fulmine _or "Lightning Bearers".The cell next to me was completely dark, and there wasn't even a door or a window. A pair of deep red eyes opened on the other side and found me almost immediately. They were slitted in the center like a goat's and the color of the setting sun in the afternoon. The pressure shifted and my eyes widened as I yelped and jumped back, a hand that had shot out of the hole suddenly there where a half a second ago, my throat was. It was swathed in a black gauntlet that was stained with a deep color and reeked of blood and death. The eyes were closer now and I could slightly see a face if I squinted. It was a man, with pale silver gray hair and red eyes gleaming through his long bangs. He withdrew his hand and said, "Well, at least you have fast reflexes." His voice was deep but it was soft as well, resonating off the walls.**

**I straightened and crossed my arms, taking a firm stance. "Hmpf. Nice to meet you too." He gave a wolfish grin and his eyes glinted with a dark humor. "So, what are you, who are you and why are you here any way? I've never met someone like you before." I asked curiously. I truly had never met a twilight being with eyes like his, which was shocking since almost every twilight being had shades of red eyes, but not as deep and slitted as his. All humor drained from his face and it became dark. _OK wrong question._ I thought wearily, eyeing him. "I am a shadow." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind me. He wrapped a strong arm around my throat and another pinning my arms against my front. I gasped in shock and gagged as he pulled. _Damn he is fast. But I'm faster._ Grunting, I lifted my right foot and slammed it down on his, making him growl in surprise. His grip loosened slightly and I thrust my arms forward and my hips back, breaking his hold. Moving fast, I elbowed him in the face and back fisted him into the wall, snapping his head back. He recovered faster than I thought though and grabbed my extended arm before I could retract and he spun me, twisting my arm behind my back, wrenching me to the floor onto my knees and pushing me into the wet cobblestone. Before he could go for my other arm, I reached it back and grabbed hold of his hair, giving him a shake before flipping him over me and breaking his arm hold. When he hit the cell door with a crash, I let go of his hair and darted backward into the farthest corner of the cell and crouched facing him on my fingertips and knees, fire in my eyes and making sparks of blue electricity jump off of my skin and light the dim cell. The man recovered and shook his head before he looked up and lifted an eyebrow at me. "Well, that might not be such a good idea, seeing as your cell is wet." I blinked and that was all the time he needed before he disappeared and reappeared in my face, slamming me into the corner of the cell on my back and straddling my waist while he gripped my arms tightly against the stone wall. I struggled but to no avail, his upper body strength overpowering me and I glared at him from behind a small curtain of my black hair, conceding that the fight was over.**

**At his grin, I puffed my hair out of my face and glowered. He said with a chuckle, "I can come and go anywhere I please, at any time. It's what I do. And as for my name? You'll just have to wait on that one. Reason why I'm here? I'm bored. What are you, who are you and what are you doing here?" he whispered in my ear, leaning close enough that I could smell him. He smelled of winter nights and darkness. Swallowing, I said with as much pride as I could, trying to have my voice not shake, "I am a_ latores fulmine, and _you do not scare me Shadow. As for my name_, _you're just going to have to find that part out. I'm only here because I was wrongfully accused of murder. And would you please _get off of me now_?" I said straining as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position. A light smirk appeared on his face and I paled at the beauty of the dangerous creature before me. The crashes and the fighting had alerted the other occupants of our cell block and they were chanting "Kill kill kill!" to the Shadow and he looked back at them curiously. "Kill her? Should I really?" They roared and cheered for the aspect of blood and my heart rate sped up, adrenaline singing through my veins. He turned back to me and then he clucked his tongue, silencing the spectators, leaving only the sound of my trilling heart and our soft breaths. "My sweet, it looks like we are going to have to finish our little tumble at a much later date. The guards are closing in. Till next time." He said grinning down at me, his hellish eyes glittering with anticipation and his hair brushed my cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He suddenly disappeared and I was alone once again in my little cell, the hole in the wall gone.**

**When the guards reached my cell, I had recognized the guard that I had almost maimed and he pointed a rage shaking finger at me. I looked at the other guards and they seemed bored, wanting to get this over with. I stood up and shook off awkwardly, shrugging off their now attentive stares. Putting on an angelic face of pure sweetness, I said softly, "May I help you sirs?" my voice had taken on a very soft quality that made me seem young and innocent. The guards looked convinced, but the angry one just growled. "This guard tells us that you harmed him miss. Is this true?" said one of the other guards, eyeing my slightly battered and now wet state. I put on a shocked face and said, "N-no sir I would never! I simply asked if he wouldn't mind repairing my roof. You see, its leaking something awful and I have a really big problem with water, seeing as to what I am." I said looking down. Through my lashes, I saw the guards' faces, registering that they didn't care any more and would leave the matter be. However, the one I had grabbed was sputtering with rage and disbelief, slamming the butt of his spear into my cell door and exclaiming "Lies! The bitch is a menace and should sleep with the eels!" Truly startled, I jumped back and gasped. My long black hair had fallen over my emerald green eyes and I held one of my arms to my side. The guards nodded and one of them said, "Well then, I suppose tomorrow we will have someone repair it while you are in the work yard." Dismay dropped my mask and I squeaked out, "But at this rate my entire cell will be filled with water!" The guards shrugged and the aggressive one stood fuming but wickedly satisfied. "You're going to have to deal with it for tonight Ms..." I sighed in defeat and said softly, "Luminosità Cielo. Please call me Lumina." Nodding, the guards then turned around and walked out. The one guard still glared at me and said "I'll make your time here hell little witch. No one mocks Gilron Tilln and gets away with it." I smiled up at him, my voice and expression catty. "I will welcome it. No one wrongly accuses me and throws me in a leaky cell." We stared for a little while longer and then he huffed, smacking my bars again then saying, "Lights out!" And then we were swathed in darkness, the sound of his foot steps louder as he walked to the door and slammed it shut and locked it.**

**(Shadow)**  
**I was smirking to myself at how easily she was able to toy with the guards. This 'Lumina' might be worth taking for the road, if she can survive long enough. When the darkness was complete, I listened to the semi perfect silence and sighed, bored again. Moving to sit down on my bed I winced, my neck sore from her blows and my back aching slightly from hitting the bars. Being reduced to parlor tricks because of the magical barrier that was placed on the prison cell was hell when it came to the need to heal and when I was in Lumina's cell it was only slightly more improved. _What to do, what to do._ Now that I know I have such an entertaining guest next door, I might as well reacquaint myself properly. An evil smile creased my face and I sighed in anticipation, feeling myself shutter and get excited. Finally, someone to play with that won't die easily. It had been awhile since anyone like that has come along, excluding my other self. I couldn't really destroy myself without really killing me, now could I? Smiling and giving a chuckle as I remembered her spirit and youth, I laid down cautiously and interlaced my fingers behind my head, crossing my legs and relaxing against the hard mattress. Maybe tomorrow. _The guards said she would be going to the work yard; I might as well go too._ And with that thought, I settled into sleep.**

**^_^ So! That was chapter one! I'm not sure if it will work, but I'm going to try and post pictures of the characters so far. And because you guys are all smart, I'm sure you've figured out who the shadow is. If you didn't then you obviously didn't read teh title. I'll have this stuff up soon! Please rate, message and comment! Russia Loves You. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prison Life

Lumina

I was awoken by the sounds of cell doors being flung open and prisoners shuffling out, chains clicking and clacking, and groans and moans at the ungodly hour of being roused. I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my neck and wincing at the soreness in my body from yesterday. _"Did that really happen or was I just going crazy?"_ I wondered. _"No, it had to have happened, I wouldn't be aching like this if it didn't. I hope I don't have to see that guy again, he really scared the crap out of me with his powers." _I thought with a shudder. My cell door banged open, and I looked up, noticing the guard that had promised I'd sleep with the eels. "Get up missy. Time for work." His grin was so evil that it made me wince inwardly. _"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."_

After being put into chains like the rest of the inmates, I was escorted roughly down the dark passageway that led to the prison yard. The yard was humongous, stretching out for miles on end, and all filled to over flowing with twilit boulders that needed to be smashed open and the inside crystals harvested. The sky overhead was still as dark and gloomy as ever, and the piercing spotlights that lined the barbed wire fences made it look sickly and pulsating. I swallowed and continued to walk forward, gaze steady on the boulders in front of me and not the seemingly alive sky. One of the many things that unnerved me out about the Twilight Realm was the 'natural beauty' of the surrounding landscape. I never spent much time here at all because of the horrible stories I had heard about this place, and being here for as long as I have, I would have to say that those stories were right.

My shackles were a bit too tight on my feet and my neck, but I didn't say a thing, not wanting to give Gilron "The Meathead" Guard the satisfaction of my discomfort. My job was to use my powers of electricity to smash open the boulders and keep the cracked rocks from reforming together long enough so that the other inmates could harvest the crystals. It was hard and straining work, but if I didn't want to be struck by one of the guards' weapons I had to keep it up. My arms were straining against the chains' little movement that was offered and I kept trying to spread them further to keep the rock apart, but it was like two powerful magnets being attracted and I was trying to separate them. Difficult.

Sweat collected at my brow and my breathing was hard, but I had to keep it up long enough to get the ok to release the seams of the boulder. "Almost got it Lu Lu, hold it open just a little longer!" called one of the prisoners who were collecting. His name was Sabel and I kind of liked him, in the sense that he was actually the only nice person to me in this entire institution. He nicknamed me Lu Lu because he said that it matched my personality and, because it looked like I needed a friend. Sabel was very short for a man, only coming to 5'4 with dark brown hair that was longer than he was tall. His eyes were a deep amethyst; A trade mark of his clan the _Animo Legit_, or Mind Readers, and his voice was light but scratchy. Unfortunately for the _Animo Legits,_ they don't have a sexual orientation. How they create more of themselves is a mystery to me, and I was too embarrassed to ask him about it, but it still didn't help the fact that I wanted to know. He told me one night what crime had landed him here and I was shocked. He had murdered a large family of Zoras by accidentally poisoning their water spring. He said he didn't know that they were there and he was just getting rid of the waste that was from the Goron mountain tribe. Apparently those rocks have a poisonous gas that is released from them when they touch water. In any case, by the time I finally did get the ok to let the boulder come together, I was exhausted and sweating profusely, my head feeling as if it was in a vice and the left over energy zinging through my body and lighting my nerves on fire as it settled down in my core. Sabel hopped down from the now repaired boulder and walked over to me with a spring in his step. He didn't have to have chains because they didn't consider mind reading a threat. Besides the fact that he was so submissive and docile, they figured that it would be a waste of metal anyway. He gently laid a delicate hand on my shoulder as I bent over to catch my breath and he said, "That's some mighty fine work you've done here Lu Lu. We're ahead of everyone else by at least 5 boulders because of you. If we get done these last five, we can go to the mess hall early and get the good food before anyone else does. We can start when you feel a little better, that sound ok?" He was smiling and brushing the sweaty hair away from my face. I nodded and gave a weak smile back.

"Just…give me…a few minutes to…catch my breath…" I said and sighed, collapsing on the ground on my back and stretching the full length of my long body, feeling all of the little bones pop and creak back into place. I gave an exasperated grunt and closed my eyes, feeling the soreness redouble at my new position and I winced, trying to get comfortable. When my breathing was semi back to normal and the cold morning air was gelling the sweat to my body, I slowly stood up and shook off as best as I could in the chains. Sabel brushed my hair back with his fingers and loosely tied my long black locks into a knotted ponytail that kept it off of my neck and face. I thanked him and nodded, ready for boulders 5-10.

Shadow

"He is wandering around in the castle square with his daughter and his son at his sides. They are going to go to the market for a while and browse, talk to old friends and reminisce." I said in an empty, far away voice. The Queen of Twilight Midna had requested my presence in the royal chamber to give her a status report on my other half. _"Oh how I loath this duty. If they weren't holding my blade captive I wouldn't need to be here. If she wanted to see him, she could have not destroyed that blasted mirror." _ Looking satisfied, the Queen nodded. "Good, I'm glad that he was able to get his little ones away from their royal duties for a while. How is young Prince Colin? Is he over his illness?" She said with her hands clasped in her lap, nervous. _"Why would you care? They are not your children."_ I thought bitterly. Closing my eyes, I looked again into my other half's sight and looked down briefly at Colin. He seemed bright and healthy, his long pale blond hair swept into a messy ponytail just like his father's. His bright aquamarine eyes were gleaming with happiness and he was chasing his sister around with his wooden sword and shield. Young princess Ilia was screaming in delight and producing small shields of lavender colored magic to block her brother's strikes and she ran to hide behind her father's leg, giggling and snuggling into his tunic. He smiled and placed a gentle hand on her head and then continued to talk to the Goron who was running the hot spring water shop. "Healthy as one so young should be, your majesty." I said in a monotone, my red eyes flashing back to life and color returning to my unusually pale body. _"Without my sword, I am reduced to such little magic. Its shameful." _ I thought angrily as I stared at the Queen with a blank expression. She seemed relieved and then she said "Well, that is all I wish to know from you today, Shadow. We will continue this tomorrow." Nodding my head in her direction instead of bowing, I turned just in time for magical shackles slapping down hard, tightening around my neck, legs and wrists. I swallowed against the tightness and then turned around completely without a backward glance, walking stiffly towards the end of the chamber.

"Time for work Shadow. You'll be put in the yard today, busting boulders." Said the guard to my left. I blinked and thought back to the last time I was in the yard. I had gotten angry with the group that I was put with for their incompetence; I killed them with my bare hands. That earned my solitary confinement for about 5 months, only coming out to talk to the Queen when she requested me. _"Hmm. Isn't Little Lumina in the yard today? Oh, this is grand."_ I thought with a snicker and an evil smile creased my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Here's to yard work gentlemen. Always a pleasure to be treated just like everyone else." I said, my deep voice resonating off of the walls of the small hallway and making the guards shudder at the hidden gleeful malice.

I was walked over to the left side of the massive yard where the most dangerous workers were kept and on my way, I passed Lumina and her group of prisoners. She was a glorious beauty, sweating and straining to keep the boulder that she had separated apart while her team gathered the inside crystals. Her manipulation of electricity and light made her a shining vision in the afternoon light as she held her arms as far apart as the shackles allowed and the blinding blue electricity held apart the split rock. When it was emptied, she was given the ok sign and she released the energy, causing the rock to slap back together and roll harmlessly forward. A rather short _Animo Legit_ stopped the rock and he was smiling and chatting happily with her, her responses small and breathy.

"Get a move on Shadow, we know she's impressive to look at but you have work to do." Said one of the guards cautiously. "I want to work with her. Give her team my load and I will help out." I said, my eyes hungrily set on Lumina's bent form, while she was trying to catch her breath. Nervous, the guards looked at each other and shrugged, "S-sure. But you have to carry your load over there." They challenged, and I turned around to look at them, my blank face calm and one eyebrow raised. My stance was harmless, but I knew that they felt the air around me and that it threatened violence. But they stood firm. "You must carry your own load over there but you may work with them." They quickly undid my shackles and replaced them with longer ones, then guided me to my workstation, which had about 5 boulders lined up in a row. They were huge, about 3 times as large as the ones that Lumina and her group had. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked over to them and estimated which one was the biggest and which was the smallest. Then, I grabbed the second biggest from underneath, feeling it's weight, and when I got a good estimate, I hefted and it came up off the ground easily. Walking over to the largest boulder, I placed it down on top and went from there. When all five boulders were stacked, it towered over me by at least 45 feet.

Nodding, I went over to the tool shed that was used for the workers and got out the rope, quickly securing my load so that it wouldn't fall over when I walked it over to my new work area. The guards' eyes were huge as they watched me lift at least 2 tons worth of boulders as if I was picking up a small child and I began walking it over to Lumina. I was careful to stay out of the light and only walk in the shadows of the boulders so my strength would hold. By the time I reached my destination, it looked like Lumina was just starting the final boulder and her entire team stopped, jaws open and eyes wide in disbelief as the humongous tower of rocks came walking to them. I dropped my load onto the ground before her the earth rumbled, shaking the entire prison and the palace. It brought many guards into the yard, only to have them being crashed into by the ones who got out there first to see the wonder. Walking from around the tower, I leaned up against it so that I was facing a shocked Lumina and I smiled. "Surprise. Looks like I'm working with you today, Lumina."

Lumina

There was a huge BOOM and an earthquake that shook the entire establishment and I fell over onto my butt, dazed and shocked. But I couldn't be any more surprised or frightened when the Shadow walked around from that massive tower of rocks that just hit the ground and was grinning at me. "Surprise. Looks like I'm working with you today, Lumina." Bewilderment and a sudden anger swept through me and I stood up as quickly as I could. "What the hell? How were you able to do that! And what the hell do you mean your working with me today?" I yelled almost shrilly, fear and adrenaline coursing through me. He kept on smiling and two guards appeared on the other side of the boulder tower, looking at him and me with worried glances. "The Shadow will be working with you today Miss. The rest of your team may leave for the mess hall, but the two of you will be finishing these boulders." Before I could say another word, they came forward and removed my shackles and replaced them with more comfortable ones that were longer in length. The whole time I was staring at the Shadow, mortified and sheep like, while he was just leaning against the mountain and grinning, his red eyes flashing with enjoyment at my fear. Swallowing I turned to the guards before they could leave and said, "But sirs, I have already done my work, I haven't eaten a thing today and I am exhausted. May I please at least have a break before I get back to work?" I pleaded, no need to pretend this time. I was hot, sweaty, tired, hungry, thirsty and not in a good mood, but I was willing to suck up to them if it meant as little time as possible with the Shadow. They merely shook their heads and one of them said, "Sorry Miss, but those are our orders. We will bring you something to eat when you have finished your set, but then after that you have to help the Shadow do his."

As if on queue, my team dispersed to go to eat, but Sabel stood next to me, pity and worry in his eyes. "Don't worry darlin' I'll bring you back some water and a snack if I can, ok?" I nodded, miserable and he gave me a quick hug before following suite behind the rest of the team. I looked at the Shadow and he was glaring slightly through narrowed eyes and Sabel, scrutinizing him with a frown. Feeling my eyes on him, he flicked his gaze back to me and gave me a sly smile, then turned around to unhitch the ropes from the boulders. The guards that had come out at the sound of the earthquake had gone back inside and the yard began to get its rhythm of work back, ignoring everyone else and slaving away at their jobs. I looked at all of the crystals that we had gathered, about nine 5 gallon tubs worth, and then I looked at the Shadow's boulders seeing that they were few in number but monstrous in size compared to hers. "Gods, this is going to hurt, a lot." I said with a sigh and sat down on the ground, legs up to my chest and arms wrapped around them as I watched him climb up his mountain and get down the first boulder. He tossed it down and it landed with a jarring _thud_. Shuddering at the on coming work load, I buried my face in my arms, sighed and then stood up. The Shadow was now throwing the rest of the boulders down to the earth and the loud _thud, thud, thud_ rang in my ears. "Which one do you want to start on and what job do you want." I said defeated, wanting to just get this over with. I yelped as I felt his arms wrap around my neck loosely from behind me and his closeness made me shutter. "You and top." He whispered against my hair, the scent of winter nights and the dead assailing my nose again. I froze, stiffened, and then I pushed away from him with a glare and an unfaithful blush on my cheeks. His chuckle made me cross my arms and I said, "You can break the smallest boulder first and I'll gather." His face was a mask of sly contentment and he shrugged. "Sure thing. Just make sure to get everything." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling jumpy now. _"Damn him."_ I thought.

Shadow

Pleased that I was able to coax such a reaction out of her, I grinned again and rolled up my sleeves as best as I could around my shackles and looked at the smallest boulder that she indicated to. _"This should be a piece of cake."_ I thought, and then I breathed in slowly, blanking my mind. Using my third sight, I scouted the field for shadows that would be strong enough for me to gather my power from. When I found a huge one located at the base of the palace, and where my sword probably was judging on the amount of power that was emanating from it, I tapped into it and let out a shuddering breath, taken aback by the amounted power. They truly are fools, thinking that keeping my blade in a light area will keep it from gaining power. When his blade was in the light, it's strength doubled because of his other half using his own blade at nighttime. Just as he was about to gather the power, Lumina suddenly appeared in the edges of my Shadow Vision and I blanched, realizing that her purity was so strong it completely blotted out my darkness. Gagging, I turned my head from her and fell to one knee, holding my head in my hands and trying to blink the light away. Once I released my third sight and sighed in relief from the pain, I looked up and saw the confusion on Lumina's lovely face and I grinned. "Lumina, I just found out how you will be useful to me, in more ways than one."

WOOOOOOO! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I was finally able to get Word onto my Mac. Hears to hoping that its easier than just sending it to my email and then my pc! ^_^ So, what could the Shadow possibly be talking about? Finally useful to him in more ways than one? How many ways? In what ways? Is anyone getting some of these innuendos? Find out in Chapter three! Review, message, and subscribe! Russia loves you 3


End file.
